The aims of this study are to examine the physiological regulation of glucose insulin kinetics and the metabolic control on prevention of the long-term complications of diabetes mellitus; to provide endocrine markers to identify early rejection of the transplanted pancreas in Type 1 diabetes mellitus; to study the endocrine responses to various stimulatory tests on a denervated, systematically drained, pancreas preparation.